Se Fue
by OOKANI
Summary: El se fue haciendole una promesa y ella se quedo esperando ansiosa su regreso, sin saber que aquella promesa jamás sería cumplida.[Yoh x Anna]...TERMINADO.
1. Promételo

¡Hola! Este fic va con una dedicatoria especial a **Hansy**, espero te guste, te lo dedico con mucho cariño, como agradecimiento a el animo que me has dado para continuar, muchas gracias, en verdad me ayudaste, y tal vez no sea de tu total agrado pero recuerda que esta hecho con cariño¡¡¡disfrútalo! Y dime si te gusto o no ¿si? 

Bueno comencemos:

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro. Atte: yo.

* * *

**PROMETELO **

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad aquel día, el viento soplando melodías de la naturaleza augurando un clima favorable para el evento a realizar, el enlace matrimonial Asakura – Kiouyama.

Desde hace tres meses se comenzaron los preparativos para tal evento tan importante, tres meses después de finalizar el torneo y resultar vencedor el descendiente de tan renombrado apellido entre los shamanes.

Ella, bella niña convertida en mujer, ilusionada y feliz ante la idea de ser la esposa del chico dueño de su corazón, sus sueños y su vida, con un brillo de alegría en aquellos ojos negros admira el vestido blanco que usará el gran día en que por fin sea llamada la señora Asakura, en que sea la esposa de él.

El chico, despreocupado e inocente, se encuentra nervioso, no por que se vaya a casar, si no por que piensa si será capaz de hacerla feliz, si es merecedor de aquella perfección hecha mujer, ha hecho todo por complacerla y ahora la amaría como nadie lo haría en su vida.

Por fin aquella boda se realiza, entre risas y demás incidentes, se siente el lugar a desbordar de alegría pero no tanto como la que se encuentra en los corazones de aquellos jóvenes recién casados.

Aquella noche, común para el resto del mundo, no lo es para ellos, esa es la noche más especial de sus vidas, se entregaran mutuamente en cuerpo, alma, corazón y vida, se amarán con total libertad, despertando toda su pasión y desbordándola en cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra de promesa de amor eterno.

Su primera noche como esposos, conociéndose mutuamente, explorando sus cuerpos, demostrando en cada roce de sus cuerpos el amor que se profesan, enlazando esa unión con la de sus corazones.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde aquel día, cada quien sigue con su vida normal, aquel matrimonio sigue intacto, la pareja de jóvenes se ama cada día con más fervor y loca pasión, chicos de apenas 19 años amándose sin control en cada día habido y por haber.

Cierta tarde, el recibió un llamado en el que le piden que cumpla con su deber como Shaman King, pidiéndole que vaya a la aldea de los apaches en donde se realizaría una ceremonia a los grandes espíritus y era necesaria su presencia como rey shaman.

Esta no es la primera vez que se iba de casa, no era la primera vez que tenía que cumplir con su deber como shaman king, no, no lo era, pero jamás había tenido que partir tan lejos y ella presentía que él no debía ir.

no vayas por favor, Yoh – decía la joven esposa a su marido – no me gusta esto, tengo un mal presentimiento.

no te preocupes, Annita, volveré – le respondía tratando de calmarla – siempre lo hago, siempre vuelvo.

Si, lo se, pero...esta vez...tengo miedo que no lo hagas, por favor – decía con suplica reflejada en sus palabras la rubia.

Regresare, te lo prometo – dijo para tranquilizarla – ya veras, que todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero – dijo con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su esposo, la cual este le contesto con una típica de él.

Y así, el se alistaba para partir al día siguiente sin saber que le deparaba el futuro en aquel lugar, esa noche con las estrellas brillando y la luna en lo alto como testigo hicieron el amor como nunca antes, con desesperación, con ferviente amor, frenética pasión inundando sus cuerpos, como si fuera la ultima vez que se les permitiría tocarse.

El día amaneció lluvioso, las nubes negras le negaban al sol brillar, entristeciendo el panorama general, y creando una atmósfera de mayor tristeza en aquella pareja de enamorados que se despiden, sin saber cuando se volverán a encontrar.

adiós, Annita –trataba de decir el chico con una sonrisa, sin embargo esta se negaba a aparecer en su rostro y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – no te preocupes, apenas pueda volveré, se que me iré lejos, pero siempre estaré contigo.

te voy a extrañar – decía con pesar en las palabras – por favor cuídate, te estaré esperando.

Volveré, no te preocupes, no pasará nada malo, solo es una reunión, no será peligroso, te prometo que volveré pronto.

¿lo prometes? – decía tratando de no llorar.

Si, lo prometo, a te cumpliré cualquier promesa y lo sabes – respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y trataba de impregnarse de ella, de llevarse su aroma, la sensación de su piel.

Tienes que cumplir Yoh, lo has prometido – decía correspondiendo el abrazo de su esposo – no te atrevas a dejarme sola, jamás te lo perdonaría.

Te amo, nunca lo olvides – dijo para después besarla, tratando de quedarse con el sabor de los labios de su amada y para recordar por que debía regresar.

Señor, tenemos que partir – le informo su acompañante.

Si – respondió a quien lo llamaba - adiós mi amor, nos veremos pronto – dijo por ultima vez a su esposa dándole un corto beso.

Adiós, Yoh – decía tratando de mostrar la neutralidad acostumbrada en su rostro.

Y así partió aquel chico, en esa tarde lluviosa le dijo adiós a su esposa para ir a un lugar lejano, con un destino incierto, se fue con el ferviente sueño de volver; y ella se quedo con la esperanza de volverlo a tener cerca, de volver a escuchar su tonta risa, sin saber que el destino le jugaría una mala pasada a aquella pareja de enamorados, ella no sabia que ese adiós seria para siempre y el sin saber que no la volvería a ver y que de ese viaje ya no iba a volver.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola! Ehhhhhh...este...adiós, je je je je je

manden sus reviews.

Nota: este fic cuenta con tres capítulos, pensaba subirlos uno por uno pero como lo dedique a **Hansy**, pues decidí subirlos todos de una vez, ya que no quiero que espere para leer todo el fic que fue hecho para ella (y además quiero saber que le pareció su fic), por eso por esta única ocasión subiré un fic de varios capítulos completo.

Bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**Cuando se ama hay que dejar ser libre al ser amado, no tratar de aprisionarlo, amar significa dejar ser libre a la persona pero sobre todo dejar ser libre el corazón".**


	2. Una Promesa Rota

**

* * *

**

UNA PROMESA ROTA

* * *

Aquel camino desierto, sin un alma en el camino era el lugar por donde pasaba el Shaman King, se reuniría primero con los apaches, en una reunión secreta que se llevaría a cabo entre ellos, sin embargo no podía quitarse la incertidumbre que le causaba aquel viaje, pero sobre todo el pesar de dejarla.

Como le hubiera gustado que lo acompañaran sus amigos, pero ellos no podían asistir, así que tenia que ir solo, bueno al menos vería a Silver y a Calim.

¿aun falta mucho para llegar? – pregunto el castaño a su escolta – creo que el camino no era tan largo.

lo que sucede es que la reunión se llevará a cabo en otro lugar, señor – respondió con respeto el apache – nos tardaremos unos tres días en llegar.

Ya veo, gracias – dijo para después volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que la evocaban a ella, a su esposa, a Anna, a su Annita. – apenas hace unas horas que nos despedimos y ya te extraño – murmuro al viento.

* * *

En ese lugar se puede apreciar la cultura de los apaches, ciertamente era otra aldea perteneciente a ellos, sin embargo en este lugar, no existen casas, ni comercios como en la que el conocía, esta aldea estaba desierta, solo se veían unas cuantas personas de los más altos rangos entre los apaches, todos reunidos a la entrada de la aldea, esperándolo para recibirlo, para recibir al rey como se merece.

señor, hemos llegado – le informo el guía a Yoh.

¡ah! – dijo somnoliento, ya que el sueño lo había vencido en el camino – ¿ya llegamos¡que bien! Ya me estaba aburriendo ver tanta arena, ji ji ji ji ji

¡hola, Yoh! – saludo Calim – tanto tiempo sin verte

es verdad, tiene demasiado tiempo – secundo Silver – debes haber estado muy ocupado.

¡mas respeto para el Shaman King! – les reprocho el jefe de la tribu – no están hablando con cualquier persona, aprendan a respetar.

Lo sentimos – respondieron apenados de su conducta.

¡no importa! – dijo el castaño – ellos son mis amigo y me pueden llamar como sea, ji ji ji ji ji

tu nunca cambias, Yoh – respondió Silver ante la afirmación del chico.

Si, es cierto, ji ji ji ji ji

Y así, entre platica se fueron dirigiendo a la aldea, donde Yoh fue conducido al lugar donde podría descansar del cansado viaje, cosa que el no desaprovecho y durmió por algunas horas, pero siempre soñando con ella, con su esposa.

pronto, pronto estaré contigo, Annita – murmuro en sueños aquel joven enamorado.

Dos días después, en la sala principal de reuniones de los apaches se llevaba a cabo la platica donde se trataban asuntos de importancia para los shamanes y sobre los actuales problemas que acontecían en el mundo.

Entre tema y tema se fue llevando a cabo la reunión, todos interesados por las opiniones del rey, y el rey aburrido de tanta platica, ansioso de irse de ese lugar.

Al terminar de tratar los temas de importancia, solo faltaba la ceremonia a los grandes espíritus, y se daría por terminada aquella reunión y el regresaría con su familia y amigos, ya habían pasado tres meses desde su partida y estaba ansioso por volver con su esposa.

solo unas horas más y podré irme – pensaba entusiasmado el joven de cabellera castaña – en unas horas más estaré de regreso en casa, espérame Anna, espérame, muy pronto estaré contigo.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando llego a sus oídos y de los demás aquellas fatídicas palabras, aquellas que trucarían sus planes, sus deseos, sus sueños, aquellas que harían sufrir a todos.

¡nos atacan! – grito un apache que hacia guardia en las afueras totalmente aterrorizado ante la magnitud de numero de sus atacantes, antes de caer totalmente muerto por un ataque de aquellos seres.

¿cómo¡¡¡no puede ser posible! – decía totalmente consternado el jefe de la tribu – este lugar es secreto, nadie conoce su ubicación, solo aquellos que tengan relación con la tribu¿cómo nos encontraron?

Pues parece que no guardaron bien el secreto – comento en tono de burla el que parecía ser el jefe de aquella rebelión – hemos venido para acabar con toda esta tribu y con el Shaman King – dijo para enseguida lanzarse contra Yoh para atacarlo y terminar con él.

Yoh, hábilmente bloqueo el ataque de su enemigo, para después respondérselo, entre tanto los demás de aquella tribu peleaban ferozmente para sobrevivir ante aquellos enemigos, pero no contaban con que estos eran muy poderosos, enfrascándose así en una ardua pelea, donde se derramaría la sangre de personas crueles y también de inocentes, batalla que dejaría correr lagrimas amargas, lagrimas de dolor.

¡Yoh¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Silver asustado al ver caer al chico ante un brutal ataque de su contrincante, causándole graves heridas en el cuerpo.

Si...si estoy... estoy bien – dijo con dificultad ante el cansancio y el dolor que embargaban su cuerpo.

En unos momentos estarás mejor, ya que te mandaré al otro mundo – dijo su enemigo mientras lo volvía a atacar.

El castaño se defendía cada vez con mayor dificultad ante tales ataques, podía ver a su alrededor como caían los cuerpos inertes tanto de sus enemigo como de sus camaradas, todos daban lo mejor de si, la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, ellos ganarían no se dejarían vencer por aquellos que quieren perturbar su paz, su anhelada tranquilidad, la vida perfecta que le prometió a su amada esposa, a su amada Annita, sin embargo, su cuerpo ya no podía más, solo podía dar un ultimo ataque y tendría que ser el decisivo; reunión todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo ferozmente contra aquel que le quería arrebatar su vida, logrando atravesarlo con haru-same y así derrotarlo, por fin había vencido, por fin podría volver a casa, podría volver a verla, a ver su sonrisa, su rostro angelical, sin embargo, en un momento de descuido estos sueños se esfumaron, cual efímeros deseos se los llevo el viento, como se llevo también el ultimo susurro que salió de sus labios.

Me has...vencido, pero...no me iré solo – dijo con su ultimo aliento aquel que no se resignaba a morir en manos del Shaman King, mientras enterraba en el cuerpo de aquel joven soñador, su espada, arrebatándole la vida, su futuro, sus anhelos, todo – tu...te iras...conmigo. – termino de decir para caer sin vida pero con la satisfacción de haber matado a aquel chico.

¡Yoh! – grito Silver al verlo caer lentamente al suelo, sangrando la herida de su cuerpo sin control, esfumándosele la vida en cada segundo. Corrió hacia él tratando de auxiliarlo, pero sin embargo era demasiado tarde, no pudo hacer nada para salvarle la vida al chico.

A...Anna..perdóname – pensaba aquel joven mientras sentía como su vida llegaba a su fin y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, las ultimas que el derramaría para dar comienzo a las de ella – perdóname...por no cumplir con...con la promesa que te hice, mi amor, perdóname por dejarte sola – dijo en su ultimo suspiro antes de caer totalmente muerto, dejando así de existir en este mundo sin saber que no había dejado a su esposa totalmente sola, que en aquella última noche que pasaron juntos le había dejado parte de su ser a ella, una compañía para su vida y un recuerdo de él.

* * *

¡Yoh! – grito Anna al despertar repentinamente, pues se había quedado dormida mientras leía – espero que te encuentres bien y regreses pronto, por favor, cuídate mucho – murmuro aun temblando por el sueño y derramado lagrimas, sin saber que aquel sueño no estaba muy lejos de la realidad y que aquella lagrimas solo eran las primeras de tantas que derramaría.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola!...je je je...adios.

Dejen sus reviews.

Solo falta un capitulo.

Bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**Al engañar a una persona, no solo la engañamos a ella, también nos engañamos nosotros, pero sobre todo engañamos al corazón".**


	3. Se FuePara No Volver

* * *

**SE FUE...PARA NO VOLVER**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había tenido aquel perturbador sueño, sueño que le decía que el ya no volvería, inquietándola cada vez más, cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba y temía que no regresará, mientras todas las noches aquel sueño volvía para atormentarla más y más, ya no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada, tenía un mal presentimiento ante todo esto.

Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente sola, los amigos de su esposo fueron a visitarlos esperando poder verlo, llevándose la sorpresa de que el no se encontraba, que se había ido de viaje a una reunión con los apaches, pero algo les decía que no debían irse, así que decidieron esperarlo, sorprendidos de que Anna no pusiera objeción, llevando así dos días en aquel lugar.

Aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, deseaba que se quedarán, algo le decía que los iba a necesitar más que nunca, que necesitaría del apoyo de ellos y que ellos debían estar presentes ante algo que ni ella sabía que era.

Aquel día había amanecido totalmente nublado, llenando de melancolía la ciudad y todos sus rincones, acongojando más el atormentado corazón de aquella joven de cabellos rubios que estaba sentada observando la nada sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando un golpe a su puerta la hizo salir bruscamente de ellos, creyendo que era aquella persona con la que soñaba su regreso, corrió hacia la puerta, sin importarle que los presentes vieran su desesperación, sin embargo, al llegar a ella, se detuvo antes de abrirla, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, un presentimiento de que lo que estuviera atrás de aquella puerta no le gustaría, la haría sufrir; abrió la puerta lentamente, hasta que pudo ver a aquel que había llamado.

Silver – dijo Anna, sorprendida ya que el debería estar con Yoh, temerosa de lo que fuera a decir aquel hombre al ver que se encontraba lastimado, con miedo de la noticia que le llevaba.

¿quién es Anna? – dijo Len al acercarse a la chica, que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil ante la puerta - ¡ah! Eres tu Silver – se respondió él mismo al acercarse hasta la puerta con los demás, ya que al ver a Anna correr hacía la puerta pensaron que era su amigo, sin embargo, al igual que Anna se quedaron sorprendidos del estado en que se encontraba el apache y de la tristeza marcada en su rostro.

¿dónde esta Yoh! – exigió saber Anna, preguntándole repentinamente a aquel que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa - ¡dime donde esta¡porque no ha venido¡porque no estas con él¡porque no vino él¡dímelo! – gritaba la joven desesperada ante la ausencia de su esposo.

Anna...tranquilízate...por favor... – pedía el apache a la rubia

¡como quieres que me tranquilice! – respondía cada vez más alterada por no recibir respuestas ante sus preguntas - ¿qué paso? Por favor, Silver dímelo, te lo ruego – decía un poco más tranquila, y el llanto amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Esta bien – respondió dispuesto a darles la noticia a todos – hace tres días estábamos...estábamos en la aldea realizando lo que faltaba para terminar con la reunión y todos pudieran partir a sus hogares, cuando... cuando de repente...nos atacaron en la aldea, todos peleamos y vencimos, Yoh, peleo contra el líder de aquel ataque, lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero...sin embargo... – dijo callando por unos momentos ante el dolor de los recuerdos y pensando en el dolor que le causaría a todos saber el destino de aquel chico, pero sobre todo a aquella mujer que quedaría destrozada por la noticia.

¡pero que! – pregunto la joven, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, presintiendo que lo que le dijeran no la tranquilizaría, su corazón le dictaba que solo le causaría más dolor.

¿qué paso con Yoh? – pregunto Horo Horo ante el silencio de Silver, mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de este.

Yoh...Yoh...Yoh murió – dijo inclinando la cabeza para no ver el rostro de los demás, derramando lagrimas ante aquellas palabras que aun le dolían al pronunciarlas, sintiendo vergüenza por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo para evitar tal desenlace.

Anna quedo totalmente en shock ante la noticia que le acababan de dar, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en vida, le dolía hasta el alma, no podía, no quería creer que el estuviera muerto, no podía ser verdad, el le prometió que volvería¡se lo prometió! Y las promesas que el le hacia siempre las cumplía, además le prometió que todo estaría bien¡como rayos estaría todo bien si el ya no iba a estar con ella¡¡si el ya no volvería nunca más,... si, ya no regresaría a su lado jamás, se había ido para siempre de su lado, rompió su promesa, la única que no pudo cumplirle en toda su vida, pero la más importante para ella y la que le fue imposible cumplir a él.

Ella fue sintiendo como las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos¿detenerlas? Para que, si tenía una razón para llorar, una muy buena razón para enloquecer en ese momento, para comenzar a gritar descontroladamente, para maldecir a todo el mundo, para quererse morir, para gritar sus deseos de que se pudra en el infierno aquel que le arrebato a su amado esposo, a su querido Yoh, al amor de su vida, aquel detestable ser que lo alejo de ella, para dejarla sufriendo sin control, aquel que no solo se llevo su vida de el, sino que con la de el también se llevo la de ella; pero no, ella no podía hacer nada de eso, no por que no quisiera, sino por que su cuerpo no respondía, estaba totalmente inmóvil, su mente apenas estaba tratando de asimilar aquel suceso, ya que alma y corazón se aferraban a que era mentira, a que esto era solo un sueño, un mal sueño, un maldito sueño del que tenía que despertar, un sueño más de los que tenía todas las noches y la atormentaban, sin embargo, se fue dando cuenta que de este sueño, no, de esta pesadilla, jamás despertaría por que esto era realidad, era su terrible realidad, su maldita y vil realidad que se ensañaba con hacerla sufrir, cada vez más.

¡Yoh! – grito Anna, cuando al fin las palabras pudieron salir de su garganta, desgarrador grito que solo una persona con el corazón totalmente destrozado puede dar, grito lastimero que le llego hasta el fondo del corazón a todos al ver a esa mujer fuerte, valiente, fría, calculadora, totalmente destrozada, derrotada por el dolor, el dolor de perder a aquel hombre que fue el único capaz de ver a través de su frialdad su cálido corazón, aquel que se tomo el riesgo de descifrar sus pensamiento y de penetrar en su alma - ¡no¡¡¡Yoh, no¡¡¡no puedes estar muerto¡¡¡no...no puedes..no puedes...no...puedes – dijo antes de perder la conciencia y caer desmayada ante tal dolor, esperando que al despertar todo sea mentira, pero desgraciadamente solo despertaría para seguir sufriendo la perdida de su amado.

¡Anna! – dijo Len sosteniéndola para que no cayera al piso – llevémosla a su recamara.

Si – respondió Tamao con lagrimas en los ojos, adelantándose para preparar el futón para recostar a la joven.

Pasa Silver – le dijo Horo totalmente devastado ante tal noticia.

No, debo volver – respondió rechazando la invitación – traerán su cuerpo en unas horas, para que puedan sepultarlo.

Si, gracias...le avisaremos a su familia... – trato de decir serenamente pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

No se preocupen, yo lo haré – dijo el apache – solo les pido que cuiden de ella, los necesita mucho.

No tienes que pedirlo – le contesto Horo – lo haremos con gusto, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella y por...por...Yoh... ya que a él le debe haber preocupado el dejarla sola ya que la amaba mucho – dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas – además, ella lo amaba demasiado y debe estar sufriendo mas que nadie.

Gracias... – dijo mientras se retiraba – y...díganle a Anna...que...que lo...que lo siento mucho...de verdad lo siento... – le dijo al chico antes de irse.

Después de unos minutos bajaron Len y Tamao, tras haber dejado a la joven en su recamara, para encontrarse con los demás, que al igual que ellos aun no podían creer la muerte de su amigo, todos estaban totalmente desolados, tristes por la muerte de aquel jovialchico dueño de una inseparable sonrisa, tan lleno de vida, aquel que no merecía este terrible destino.

¿cómo está? – pregunto Pilica a los que iban entrando al lugar donde estaba con su hermano.

Se quedo dormida, estará bien por ahora – respondió el chico mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, mientras los demás ya las habían dejado fluir sin control – lo peor será cuando despierte y se de cuenta de que todo es real...de que el...ya no volverá...que esta...de que el esta...muerto – dijo dejando escapar las lagrimas contenidas, lagrimas que pedían a gritos salir para aliviar un poco el dolor de su corazón.

Sumergiéndose así todos en el dolor de aquella perdida, ahogando sus penas en llanto y tratando de asimilar aquel suceso aun imposible para ellos.

* * *

El dia es totalmente lluvioso, alternando perfectamente con la oscuridad que embarga el corazón de aquella joven, lluvia que lavaba todo menos el dolor que embargabael alma de esa triste chicaque ese día estaba despidiendo a su esposo, como otras veces, solo que ahora el ya no regresaría a su lado de aquel viaje al sueño eterno, a sus apenas 19 años había quedado viuda, a su corta edad había derramado más lagrimas que nadie; aquel día estaba dándole el ultimo adios al amor de su vida.

Yoh...adiós...adios mi amor... – decía tratando de retener las lagrimas, que fluían de sus ya cansados ojos de tantas lagrimas derramadas, que le impedían hablar – espérame mi amor... algún día estaré contigo...con gusto te alcanzaría ahora pero no puedo...no puedo ir...por él... – dijo mientras posaba su mano en su vientre – esperaba que regresaras para darte la noticia, sin embargo, regresaste...pero...pero no te lo pude decir...te fuiste sin enterarte que...que tendríamos un hijo...un hijo fruto de nuestro amor...del gran amor que te tenia y que se que tu me tenias... – dijo volviendo a dejar salir el llanto y caer de rodillas ante la tumba de su esposo, de su amado, de su Yoh.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio, solamente llorando, se levanto y camino hacia la salida de aquel cementerio, aquel en donde el siempre iba a descansar, donde el encontró a su espíritu acompañante, donde iba cuando se trataba de escapar de los entrenamientos, donde le confeso su amor y le dio su primer beso, aquel donde ahora descansarían sus restos eternamente, bajo aquel gran árbol, donde se recostaba a ver las estrellas, estrellas que ahora ella vería todas las noches esperando encontrarlo en alguna, aquel que era el lugar favorito de él, de su querido Yoh; salió decidida a seguir adelante.

En otra situación te reprocharía que me haigas dejado sola, pero no lo hiciste, me dejaste el más bello recuerdo tuyo, el mejor que me pudiste dar – decía mirando hacia el cielo deseando que esas palabras llegaran hasta él para que así pudiera descansar tranquilamente – gracias...muchas gracias, mi amor... ya veras...que todo saldrá bien. – dijo mientras esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

En la lejanía, se puede observar como se va perdiendo la silueta de aquella mujer, mezclando la lluvia con sus lagrimas, pero decidida a hacer todo por salir adelante, por seguir su vida, por ella y por aquel pequeño en su vientre, pero sabiendo que jamás se olvidaría de él, ya que le había prometido amor eterno, por que sabia que lo que sentían traspasaba aun las barreras de la muerte.

**FIN **

* * *

¡Se termino, bueno espero les ahiga gustado, espero sus criticas y **Hansy**, perdón si no te gusto, lo trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, pero como que no se me da mucho el drama, pero fue con cariño, créeme y espero tu critica, porfis.

Bueno me despido y nos vemos en otro fic.

Manden sus reviews.

Bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**Los recuerdos son lo más bello, siempre y cuando sepas evocar los correctos, los que te hicieron y aun te hacen feliz, no los que te hicieron infeliz y aun te hacen sufrir".**


End file.
